dancing_with_the_startsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing with the Stars 15
The fifteenth season of Dancing With the Starts Wikia (also known as Dancing with the Starts: All-Stars) began on November 29, 2015 The season featured twelve returning couples, deemed an "all-star cast". Hayes Grier and Emma Slater returned as hosts this season. The finale marked the first time three female and one Male celebrities competed head-to-head for the mirror ball trophy. Season 8 finalist Shawn Johnson defeated Season 8 champion Nick Cataldo and Season 1 champion Kelly Shumway to win the all-star title. Development All the Star from your Favorite Season returning couples Like Sabrina Bryan from Season 5 Couples Weekly scores Week 1 premiere Night This the Premiere of are All Star Season IT GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST SEASON EVER ALL OF THE STARS RUNTER TO SEE IF THEY CAN GET A ANTHER TROPHY. AND ALL OUT THE FIANLST OF ALL THE SEASONS. Danny & Kelly S 17.0 (5.5, 5.5, 6) Cha-cha-cha "You Know I'm No Good"—Amy Winehouse Eliminated Week 2 Switch-Up Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Adam From TA, & Guest only for this and All the Weeks Judge Rumer Willis & Selena Gomez . The couples were required to switch professional partners this week and learn a new style of dance. Due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place at the end of the show. Here are the Switch-Up for our Stars Nick & Drew Melissa & Jon Julianne & Apolo Kelly S & Danny Kelly M & Justin Bieber Chelsie & Louis Mark & Sabrina Emmitt & Derek Cheryl & Maksim Tristan & Shawn Kirstie & Tony Joey & Peta Gilles & Karina Bristol & Anna Week 3 The Wiz Night The Wiz Night is where are Stars Pick they Fovite Song for the Wizard of OZ Week 4 Team freestyle Week Rummer , when Selena will be taking another week off. Each couple performed an individual, unlearned dance and a team freestyle. The teams were chosen by the highest scoring couples (Team "") and (Team ""). Week 5 Most Memorable year Night due to a chronic back problem.Therefore, no one was eliminated at the end of the show. Week 6 Spring Break Special Couples perform one unlearned dance and a team dance John Danced with (Melissa Rycroft) In Week 6 Week 7 Christmas Night This is where Our Star will have to do a Christmas Song and THERE WILL NOT BE A Eliminated THAT NIGHT Week 8 Latin Night Couples performed unlearned Latin-themed dances; paso doble is introduced. AND YES THERE WILL BE A Eliminated THAT NIGHT A TWO DOUBLE Eliminated Week 9 American Icons Night (Semifinals) Couples performed a routine to an unlearned dance, as well as a routine coached and styled by one of the four judges. To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score the couple they coached, so the second round dances received a total score out of 30 instead of the usual 40 points YES THERE WILL BE A Eliminated Week 10: Finals On the first night, couples danced to a dance previously performed, as well as a freestyle routine.On the second night, the remaining couples performed a fusion challenge, having only 24 hours to prepare for the dance.